A Perfect prom night with my Natsume
by yamyam-chan
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were childhood friends and then Natsume suddenly disappeared, after 6 years Mikan was a great and well known rich person, she dominated the school, smart and rich.... 1 day a new guy enters the scene... MxN this is a 2 chaptered story
1. Chapter 1

Italicized words are there thoughts… and the bold-italicized is a part of the song

Italicized words are there thoughts… and the bold-italicized is a part of the song

This story is a two shot……

Dedicated to: **_Love hell rocket, Ruin Princess, RainbowPrincess326, Aishite Iru YuYaYu and my new friend 'Hana no uta'..._**

* * *

"_**Gogo no rouka de mitsuketa kaori  
Amaku kiken na yokan  
Kedarui muudo wa byousatsusare  
Shoudou ga tachiagatta"**_

"Natsu-kun, don't leave me here all alone!!"A brunette shouted

"Don't worry I'll come back in a few minutes" he replied "_I'm sorry, I have to do this"_

"Promise me Natsu-kun that you will return to me!" she continued her drama to him

"I promise you, Always and Forever" Natsume replied and then she gave him a peck on the cheek

"_**Surechigai zama kimi no jouhou wo  
Kono me wa kioku suru  
Kami no nagasa hitomi no mabushisa mune no togatta rain"**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_He promised me that he would come back to me and he would only go for a few minutes but what happened he left me, what…. It has been like 6 years already since he left and never even called, mailed or even sent a message to me, it's like we never knew each other, I don't even know where he is anymore_

_**Normal POV**_

"Mikan, you're gonna be late for school!! It's the just the second month and I know you don't wanna be late for that!!" A manly voice said from the down stairs of there mansion

"Hai!! I'm coming" she replied with her usual sweet and lovely voice

"Ohayo Nii-san!" she greeted her brother with a peck on the cheek

"Ohayo Mi-chan, you better go now if you want to be early" he said coolly

"Yeah I know Tsubasa nii-san" she sighed and then she left the mansion

_**Mikan's POV**_

_This year it will be different, I'm gonna be a great school president and I'm gonna study harder and I'll try to not let 'Natsume thoughts' get to me__ and have a boyfriend… wait… scratch that…. Have a date for the first dance this month…_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!!" greeted 2 voices in unison

"Oh, Ohayo Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" she shouted loudly

**BAKABAKABAKA**

"It's early in the morning you idiot, be quiet!" said a raven haired girl at the back Anna and Nonoko

"Itai!! Hotaru, you're such a meanie!!" Mikan squealed

"Whatever baka, just shut up already" she retorted

"Come on Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, let's go to class" Anna said to stop them from fighting with each other again

"Hey did you hear the latest news on campus??" said a boy with dirty blonde hair

"Shut up Ruka!" Hotaru pointed her baka gun which was on level 10 strength at him before he could say anything else

"Don't mind Hotaru, she has a hangover, you see… So, what is it Ruka-kun/Ruka-pyon??" asked the 3 girls

Ruka was shaking because Hotaru was still pointing her baka gun at him while Mikan kept moving the baka gun down so Hotaru hit her instead and she went flying to the wall

"You can say it now Nogi but make sure that the baka doesn't hear you" she said coldly

"_I can't believe she's my girlfriend and she acts as if we don't know each other" _Ruka sighed "We have a new student coming from Australia and he got 11 out of 10 in the girl's hot-o-meter and his name is Daisuke Hyuuga"

"Nani?!" they both said shocked

Mikan came running towards them

"Hey guys, why are you two looking shocked?? What happened??"

"Oh, nothing at all Mikan-chan, come let's sit down" Nonoko said nervously

"Wait, Ruka-pyon, you didn't tell me the news yet…" she forced Nonoko to let go of her

"It's about a guy named Daisuke Hyu-" Hotaru kissed him before he could finish

She broke the kiss and whispered to Ruka's ear "Don't you dare tell her!!" he nodded

"Morning class, we have a new student from Australia" Jino said cruelly

A guy with raven hair and crimson orbs entered the room wearing Levis pants and a black Giorgio Armani shirt and black chucks

"_**Zanzou wa azayaka na hodo ni  
Tsukamenai modokashii  
Kimi no nokoshita pafyuumu no kaori ga boku wo kuruwasu  
No no no no"**_

"Daisuke Hyuuga, 16" he said as he stood there watching his new classmates

All the girls were squealing except for Mikan and Hotaru but Mikan flinched when she heard the word 'Hyuuga' but she shrugged the thought off

"Jin-jin, who is his partner?" asked Koko

"His partner is Mikan Sakura and he has a special star ranking" some girls sent death glares at Mikan while the some boys glared at him and the other had there Oooh's and Ahhh's

"_Jino-sensei please report to the head master's office now, again, Jino-sensei please report to the head master's office now"_

Jino-sensei bid his goodbye's "Daisuke, sit beside your partner and if you need anything, ask her about it" he said as he pointed at Mikan and ran off to the head master's office and then the class started to be noisy again

As for Daisuke, he sat down beside Mikan and got a manga and started reading it while Mikan stood up from her chair and got mad at everyone for being noisy

"Everyone listen here, we have a new classmate and all of you are acting childish, how pitiful!! Now everyone back to there respective seats and let's start introduction"

Everyone obeyed her orders because they were afraid of her, she doesn't look good when she's angry….

"Let's start from me…. I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you" she said calmly and continued "You really are a Hyuuga" Daisuke felt pain in his chest but he didn't mind it and acted as If nothing happened, he put his manga down and smirked at her "Nice to meet you too, Polka dots"

"You PERVERT!! How da-" She paused for a while because she noticed his eyes, the same sad eyes as the boy she has loved for so long, lonely and sad eyes "Natsume!!" she blurted out while everyone looked at her shocked

"_**Kanjitai ne  
Amaku amaku yabai kimi no kanji  
Musekaeru kaori ni yudanete mitai  
Fukaku fukaku kimi to shiri aitai  
Sukoshi zutsu chikazuku hikari to kage"**_

Daisuke's face looked confused; Mikan blushed of embarrassment "Gomen… You see, you look like my friend who has been gone for 6 years already"

Daisuke twitched and with no reply from him she went back to conducting an introduction, while everyone was introducing themselves Daisuke wasn't even listening

_**Daisuke's POV**_

_I feel like I'm going to die, my heart is in pain and my head is aching, I better call Aoi-chan and let her bring me to the hospital…. But who can I ask, ah… maybe the polka dots can help me_

_Then I gathered the guts to ask her, I tugged her shirt while she was doing some reading, she looked at me with caution and I smirked_

_**Normal POV**_

"What do you want Hyuuga-kun??" she asked cutely

"Can you please go with me to my sister's classroom in the middle school division??" Everyone turned there heads toward them and glares were made

"Oh, yeah sure..." she smiled at him

Mikan stood up as Daisuke did too and both walked toward the door and Mikan started a conversation with him

"Hyuuga-kun, where are you from??" she asked because she didn't listen to Jino-sensei's explanation earlier

"You can call me Daisuke-kun, and I came from Australia" Mikan smiled and then continued with her questions

"By the way, what's the name of your sister??" she asked curiously

"Her name is Aoi Hyuuga, she is 6 years younger than me"

Mikan gasped as she remembered something from her past

_Flashback:_

"_blue panties girl, my mommy said I'm gonna have a baby sister by next week"_

"_Really?? That's sooo cool!!" Mikan replied_

"_My mom said I could name her" Natsume continued "But I don't have any idea what to name her, can you suggest anything??"_

"_What about Aoi, Aoi Hyuuga??" Mikan suggested _

"_That's a nice name, thanks blue panties girl" Natsume agreed_

_"Stop calling me that!!" Mikan shouted_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Is he Natsume?? His surname is Hyuuga and his sister's name is Aoi, that's the exact came name that I gave to Natsu-kun's sister when we were 10, maybe he is, but why does he have a different name?? it's too early to say, so I better not jump to any conclusions yet and just act as if I don't suspect anything_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Excuse me, what may I do for you Mikan-chan??" Serina-sensei, the teacher of the class asked Mikan

"Serina-sensei, may I please excuse Aoi-chan from her class??" she said sweetly as Natsume just leaned on the wall beside her

"Ah, sure" she smiled at Mikan "Aoi-can, please come here, you have a visitor"

A girl with raven hair and red eyes just like Natsume's eyes stood up from her seat and went towards Mikan and smiled

"Ohayo, what may I do for you??" she asked with glee

"Uhm… Daisuke-kun wanted to come here so I brought him" she said as she pointed at Daisuke at her back

"Onii-san, what are you doing here??" she asked as she approached him

"Aoi, I think I'm gonna be sick again, my heart is in pain and my head is aching" Mikan heard what he said and went towards them

"Let's go, I'll bring you to the hospital Onii-san"

"Wait, I can take you, I have a car" Mikan interrupted, Aoi smiled and nodded

* * *

"Natsume, are you alright??" entered a woman of her 30's

"Be quiet mom, onii-san is sleeping" Aoi demanded

"Gomen, I was just worried about him" she said as she kissed Aoi in the forehead

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Is she there mother, she looks…young, I think I should get back to school now, I wound't want to interfere with there private lives…. And I just met this guy but why am I being nice to him, I even offered them a ride…. Am I going crazy??_

"_**Kanjitai ne  
Amaku amaku yabai kimi wo motto  
Oshiete hoshii no sa donna kisu ga suki  
Atsuku atsuku kimi to kawashitai  
Dou sureba ii ka wa wakatteru kara"  
**_

_My cell phone rang, I excused myself from the room and went outside to answer the call_

**(A/N: the words italicized is the perso****n on the other line)**

"Hello, who is this??"

"_It's me, Narumi"_

"Narumi-sensei, what's with the sudden call??"

"_I need a favor, and since you are the president of the school, you represent the student body"_

"I know that, so what can I help you with??"

"_I need you and your committee to help me arrange the __first dance party"_

"Nani!?"

"_Gomen if this is too sudden for you"_

"It's alright, we can start fixing things tomorrow and by Saturday it would be a great turn out and I'll call my committee heads to prepare"

"_Arigatou Mikan-chan, I appreciate your help, by the way, where are you??"_

"Oh, I'm in the hospital wi-"

"_What are you doing there?? Are you sick?? Do you have a fever?? Why didn't you tell me??"_

"Calm down Narumi-sensei… I'm not sick; it's Daisuke-kun, I just volunteered to come"

"_Ah, you can tell me about it later…. Ja!"  
_

"Ja! See yah later"

_I closed my phone and put it in my pocket…. Then I think…Should I go inside or wait out here….. or should I just say goodbye and go back to school, or I should just leave so they can have some privacy…._

"Mikan-senpai" A voice called out to me, I look at my back and see Aoi-chan calling me

"Aoi-chan, what's wrong??" I asked her

"My mommy is calling you, please come inside the room" I sighed… _so much for an escape_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Thank you dear for bringing my son, Natsume here; we appreciate your help very much" she thanked her many times but Mikan was stuck with a name that she heard

"Wait, did you just say 'Natsume' or am I just having hearing problems??" she asked her to make sure that she heard it right

"Yeah, our son's name is Natsume Hyuuga, you are his classmate, wouldn't you know that??" she asked with a confused face

"He told the class that his name was 'Daisuke Hyuuga' why is that??" Mikan replied with a question

"Oh, maybe it's the amnesia again" She said nervously

_**"itsuka te ni ire tai  
I wanna feel the love"**_

_**Mikan**__**'s POV**_

_So he really is Natsume, I'm so happy… but why didn't he recognize me or was he just joking with me… and why did he say that he is Daisuke when he is Natsume….. And Aunt Aya sure didn't change; I told myself that she looked familiar…._

_Then Aunt Aya said something, I couldn't quite hear what she said I just heard the word amnesia….. Wait amnesia?? Does Nat have amnesia??_

I stood up and opened my mouth "Does Natsu-kun have amnesia??"

"Ah, yes…. Didn't I tell you?? I'm sorry, see he had an accident at school in Australia and that made him forget about his past and all his friends, oh wait before I forget again, what was your name??"

_I can't believe you didn't recognize me…. _"It's me, you don't recognize me??"

"No, not really, but you do look familiar"

"Let me say this like the first time we met" I smiled "Hi, My name is Mikan Sakura, Natsu-kun is my classmate and you must be his mother, you look very pretty today"

"Mikan!! I can't believe it!! What a small world…..I still remember that introduction of your everyday" I smiled and then she hugged me

"I missed you Mikan-chan, it has been 6 years and I'm sad to say that Natsume forgot about you but the doctor said that he might remember again if he sees something or someone important from his past"

"Are you suggesting me?? Or are you suggesting that he is still in search for that thing or that certain someone??" I was confused

"I'm suggesting both" Aya smiled and just then Aoi fake coughed which was obvious

"Oh, by the way, Aoi-chan, come here" Aoi sat beside her mom while I was still standing

"What do you need mom??" she asked

"I think you don't recognize your Mikan nee-chan, she was the one who gave you your name cause Natsume was dumb enough not to think of one" Aoi listened attentively

"Really?? You gave me my name?? Arigatou!! I love my name, I'm so happy that my name is cute and to think if my brother would have had to choose my name it would have been really a bad one" I smiled at her

"Oh, gomen I have to go to the super market and buy some stuff, Mikan-chan, do you mind taking care of Nat cause I'm gonna take Aoi with me??" Aunt Aya asked me

_What should I say?? Can I do this?? Oh, he's asleep, then it's fine…._

"I'd love to"

"Thanks dear, we'll be back in a few minutes" she said and then went out of the room

_I can't believe i'm here, in this room, all alone with him, the guy whom i thought was a cousin of Natsume's but in fact he is Natsume, the guy i've loved for so long, my fist love, always and forever... I don't know what i'm feeling right now, a feeling of relief that he is still alive and he has come back?? or a feeling of sadness that he has amnesia, i'm bored, what should i do here?? maybe i should sing to him... yeah that should be nice... since he's sleeping, he won't hear me  
_

_**NORMAL POV  
**_

Not known to Mikan is that Natsume was awake, his back was faced at Mikan so she couldn't see, then she started singing:

"**_Ima no konna mirai o boku wa souzou shite ta darou ka  
Ima no konna mirai o kimi wa souzou shite ta darou ka_**

Ima no konna mirai o boku wa nozonde ita no darou ka  
Ima no konna mirai o kimi wa nozonde ita no darou ka

Hajimari na no ka tte Shuuen na no ka tte  
Akirameta no ka tte Funbatte n no ka tte  
Hirakinaotta ka tte Zetsubou shita ka tte  
Tada mae ni susume to Anata wa iu ja nai

Ima no konna jidai o boku wa uketomerareru darou ka  
Ima no konna jidai o kimi wa uketomerareru darou ka

Mi wo makasen no katte Fuinsaretai no katte  
Mitemimefuri katte Mitemonai no katte  
Tatakau teru no katte Shirohata na no katte  
Giseisha tsurashitte Nigeteru baai janai

Nee bokura ga kono sekai wa gensoku suru youso no naku  
Kono mama ga suku no dake ga machitsuzuketara

Yeah...  
Wow wow wow wow  
Yeah...  
Wow Wow Wow

Hajimari na no ka tte Shuuen na no ka tte  
Akirameta no ka tte Funbatte n no ka tte  
Hirakinaotta ka tte Zetsubou shita ka tte  
Tada mae ni susume to Anata wa iu ja nai

Nakanai de irareru no wa  
Tsuyoku natta kara  
Soretomo ..."

"You have a great voice miss" a boy suddenly said to her

Mikan got scared and fell off her chair "Uh, Wh-who said that??"

"Me, you idiot" he said as he faced her

"Oh, it's just you, i thought it was a ghost, i didn't hear you wake up" she replied

"It's because you're dense" he smiled

"I can't believe i can see his smile, he doesn't usually smile like that" Mikan thought

"By the way miss, who are you??" Mikan fell off her chair again

"Eh?? It's me, Mikan Sakura" she said as she smiled slightly

Natsume sat up "Blue panties girl, you sure have grown up and look, you have curves already" he said as he pointed at her bust **(A/N: PERVERT!!)**

Mikan blushed "Oh, shut up!! Hey, wait... you remember me??"

Natsume smirked "Of course i do... after the accident i got amnesia and i had to come back here to regain it"

Mikan subconsciously hugged Natsume "I missed you!!"

He hugged her back "I missed you too blue-"

"I told you to stop that!! Idiot!" she protested "Wait, i'll just call the doctor to check up on you"

That night Mikan stayed in the hospital with him and helped him move out the next day and then she went home at about 7:30 in the morning since Natsume wanted to go back to his house early so he can go to school too...

* * *

I hope you guys liked it... please review...

i'll upload the next chapter which is the ending later...

This story is only 2 chapters... I made it short...

SONGS: Perfume by Yamada Ryosuke

Mirrorcle World by Ayumi Hamasaki

babyhellTiShy


	2. the perfect prom night

It was early morning when Mikan woke up; she took a bath, changed her clothes, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and left the house without saying goodbye to her brother

It was early morning when Mikan woke up; she took a bath, changed her clothes, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and left the house without saying goodbye to her brother

In her ride she was busy calling all the committee head to go to school early so they can start preparing for the first dance of the year while the driver was calm in driving

"Ohayo Hotaru-chan, please go to the auditorium for our meeting… Ja" she didn't wait for anyone's replies she just told them about it and put the phone down

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Everything is prepared now I just have to go there, talk with them about what to do, hire a caterer, prepare the program and then decorations!! Now where did I put that notebook of mine??_

"Kazuma-kun, is my notebook there??" i asked my driver sweetly

"Ah, yes it is... you left it here yesterday" he gave me my book and then he went back to his busiiness and i did the same thing too...

I wonder what Natsu-kun is doing... I'll have to ask him if he has a date to the dance yet... and come to think of it, I DON'T HAVE A DATE YET!! what am i gonna do!?

"Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life"

* * *

Normal POV

"Anna, you prepare the food, here's a list of the things you should buy and the caterers you can book" Mikan gave a Anna a long list

"Hai! Mikan-chan, i really admire you, you always have everything prepared" Mikan smiled and Anna left

"Hotaru, you prepare the sound systems and i'm hiring your robots to be the waiters, i'm counting on you!" she said as Hotaru got a list of things too nad left

"Nonoko, you will decide what the students will wear, the color of the clothes, what matches them, you can use the clothes in the dressing room, i had them delivered last night, they're designer clothes so be nice to them" Nonoko smiled and got a list of people who will attend

"Koko, the music and you get to choose the DJ and no, you can't choose the monkey dj or the alien one..." Koko sighed and got his list of what music to get

"Yuu and Ruka, you guys get to buy the decorations and because i'm so kind to you, i hired some guys to put your decorations on the walls and on the stage and wherever and you can use my car" Ruka and Yuu smiled, got the list of decorations and went off

"Yuto, you come with me, you get to tell the people I choose to perform on stage"

"That's easy!!" Mikan smirked

"Oh, it's gonna be easy alright"

* * *

"Come on Tsubasa-sama, you have to perform!! please" begged Yuto

"I told you i won't and you can't do anything about it already, that's my decision"

"Wait right there, i'm srue you'll change you mind" Yuto got out of the room and after a second in his hand was another hand, a girl's hand

"Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-sama doesn't want to perform!!" Yuto slyly told Misaki

Misaki's vein popped "Tsubasa, i thought i told you to join, you're so stupid" she shouted as she hit Tsubasa with a frying pan on the head

"Okay, i'll perform already if that's what you want!!" he said with a tone of sadness

Yuto smiled and Misaki grinned at him "Ja, i have to go now" Yuto waved goodbye

* * *

"tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de  
shuukaku no hi wo yumemiteru aoi furu-tsu  
ato ippo ga fumidasenai sei de  
jirettai no wa nande?"

"Red laced panty girl!" a boy called out

Everyone stared at him, wanting to see who was wearing the panty (A/N: PERVERTED PEOPLE!!)

Mikan had no choice but to go to him "Good morning to you too pervert"

"Whatever little girl" he replied

"You're cold today" Mikan was worrying about him

"Hn!" was his reply

Mikan's POV

I have to ask him, but if i ask him he might think that i want to go with him, which i do want to happen... but he might think that i'm- oh alright already, i'll ask him for kami-san's sake, here I go

"Natsu-kun, do--" he cut me off

"Mikan-chan, do you have a date to the dance tomorrow??"

"Many guys have asked me but i'm still waiting for a certain guy to ask me"

Natsume sighed "Who is the lucky guy??"

"I don't even know if he's gonna ask me or not"

Natsume looked relieved "What about you Natsu-kun??"

"Not yet, i still have no guts to ask her yet"

"Wait, Natsum Hyuuga, THE Natsume Hyuuga, doesn't have the guts to ask a girl out??" I teased him "I'm sure any girl you ask would say yes to you"

"Really??" he asked "Yeah" I eplied

Suddenly Natsume took my hand and dragged me towards the janitor's closet

"arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life"

"Will you be my date tomorrow??"

"I'd love to, but how about that girl you had no guts to ask??" I asked him out of curiousity

"It was you, oh and who's the guy you wanted to go with??" he asked me

"It's you of course" Natsume smirked at me which annoys me

"I knew you had feeling for me from the start" I punched him softly in the arm and laughed at his face, he's so silly

"So, i'll pick you up at around 7:00" Natsume suggested

"uhm... nope... I am the school representative, i should have a late entrance, maybe around 7:30 or something like that besides the party is gonna start at 7:00"

"Fine then, I still have clas so see yah later" he said

"I still have to arrange the gym for tomorrow so see yah later" I said goodbye with a flying kiss which made me blush

* * *

"amai dake no sasoi monku ajike no nai doku  
sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wa sosorarenai  
omoitoori ni ikanai toki datte  
jinsei suteta mon janai tte"

"Anna-chan, did you get the caterers and the food ready??"

"Hai!! They'll be here at 4:00 tomorrow" I smiled at her, indicating that she did a great job

"Hotaru??" I gently said because she might hit me with her baka gun again, it scares me

"I have the sound system under control and the waiters are ready for tomorrow and that's gonna be about 100,000,000yen" she acted as if her price was that cheap, i can't believe her, she's so cold

"I'll give it to you later, don't worry" I noticed a bag beside Nonoko "Nonoko-chan, what is that inside the bag??"

"Oh, it's some dresses... it's just some dresses, i couldn't decide what to wear so i brought it here to ask you"

She got out a blue strapless dress and 2inches below the knee, a pink balloon dress with a ribbon at the back and a black tube dress with glitters

"You should wear the blue one, it looks cute on you" i complimented her to make her smile a bit, she looked gloomy today

"Koko and Ruka, how are the decorations going??"

"It's great Mikan-chan, the stage will have balloons on the floor and in the entrance there will be an 2door entrance with every pair that enters the halls and the commentator will announce there arrival and then there will be sky dancers and the walls will be covered in wallpaper with pink background and the words say 'Gakuen Alice rocks' or something like that and red carpet" Koko said excitedly

"Oh, and don't forget the red rose petals scattered on the floor" Ruka added

"That's good enough and i think the rose petals idea are great" i was so excited already

"Yuto!! Yuto-kun!!"

"Mikan-chan, here are the dresses i chose" Nonoko interrupted

"Ah, Nonoko-chan, have you seen Yuto-kun??"

"Uhm... no!! so Mikan-chan, here are the dresses, they are distinguished in to 4 colors, blue,red,pink and green"

"Kawaii Nonoko-chan, great job"

"Oh and Mikan-chan, i didn't quite see a dress matching you yet, so you better go and buy one already" I smiled knowing that she's concerned about me

"Mikan-chan, pant sorry i'm pant late... i had to pant kneel down in front of Maya-chan just to make her perform" I felt sorry for the guy

"And you told me that it's gonna be easy..." I smirked "Great job with the program so how many didn't agree??"

"Only 1 out of the 5 people you told me to"

"doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to "uun. nandemo nai"  
sayounara no ato ni kieru egao watashi rashikunai  
sinjitai to negaeba negau hodo nandaka setsunai  
"aishiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga kimi rashii janai?  
The flavor of life"

"Let me guess, 'Natsume Hyuuga' am i right??"

"Yeah, he almost punched me" I chuckled

"Same old Nat, don't worry, we'll leave him alone"

* * *

I can't believe i'm going to the dance with Natsume, i'm sooooo happy right now, words can't explain how happy i am, this will be a perfect night all i need is a kiss from Nat, huh?? wait... what did i just say?? A kiss from Natsume!! do i like him that much??

"Of course dummy, you even love him" said a voice

"It's my conscience again right, well now, i believe you, i do love him!!"

"Fianlly, now go and get ready!" it demanded

Normal POV

Mikan got help from her mom in putting her make up and then she fixed her hair to make it straight and she didn't put it on a ponytail or a pigtail, just the ordinary way, the way that Natsume loved it to be like and at about 6:40, she put her dress on and her sexy dior sandals...

Ding dong ding dong

"That must be Natsume, wait, what's the time" she wondered, she looked at the clock and the time was a 7:30, she panicked and went out her room fast and almost tripped

"wasurekakete ita hito no omoi wo totsuzen omoidasu koro  
furitsumoru yuki no shirosa wo omou to sunao ni yorokobitai yo"

Natsume was sitting in the living room when Mikan came out of her room, he stood up at one glance of her and he prevented his nose from getting a nosebleed...

Mikan was wearing a black beaded chiffon halter dress which were 2 inches above the knee and a heart shaped diamond on her necklace and a pair of elegant gold earrings

And Natsume was wearing the usual tuxedo plus a blue necktie and shiny shoes

"how do i look Natsu-kun??"

"It's alright for a baka" Mikan punched him as he smirked at her

"Let's go" They went outside adn to Mikan's surprise a black limo was waiting for them

* * *

"Everyone, may i have your attention please, the president of the school is here, please welcome: Mikan Sakura and her partner Natsume Hyuuga (A/N: They changed his name already, they found out he was really Natsume)

"daiyamondo yorimo yawarakakute atatakana mirai  
teni shitai yo kagiri aru jikan wo kimi to sugoshitai  
"arigatou" to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life"

Everyone in the room was in awe of Mikan and Natsume

"I love her dress"

"They look like a great couple"

"I'm so jealous of her, she is so gorgeous and she has the perfect boyfriend"

Mikan and Natsume both blushed at the sound of the last one

Everyone in the gym looked beautiful including the gym of course, some girls were wearing: long white halter dresses, red balloon dress, green strapless papier dress and a pink balloon dress with riffles at the bottom

While Mikan and Natsume were about to sit down the courtains of the stage were moved aside and Misaki steped out of the backstage with Yuto

"Hello mina-san, are you all having fun" Misaki asked and everyone cheered

"I guess that's a yes Misaki-sanpai, okay so now let's start our night" Yuto answered

"Please welcome Nikki Nakajima"

"hi everyone, alright this song is dedicated to my boyfriend, (A/N: for my friends at school, this boyfriend is braham/darwin/Mr.Pido and you know who Nikki is)

"Konna ni omotte iru jikan wa tomatte kurenai  
Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai

Onaji e wo nidoto egaku koto wa dekinai noni  
Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari

"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mistumeta  
Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no

Donna ni sabishikutemo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara  
Ryuu nante iranai ikikasenai koto wo shitte iru

Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau deshou?  
Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita

"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono sakini  
Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo

Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo  
Kako mo zenbu ukeireru tte kimeta

"Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai  
Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo

"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no  
...owaranai...Love and Truth"

People were shouting "I love you Nikki!!"

"You have a geat voice"

"Nikki, you rock!!"

"Now, now, please settle down everyone, that was a very insperational performance Nikki-chan..." Yuto declaired

"Arigatou" Nikki replied as she bowed and left the stage

"Now let's hear it for Tsubasa Andou" Misaki said as she chuckled

"Hey everyone nice to see you" then he started singing

"Itsuma demo isshoni iyounette futari chikai atta kedo  
Futari no shiawase na jikan wa toki wo kizamu no wo yameta

Ima machigai ni kiduitemo boku no ayamachi wa kesu koto ga deki nai  
Kimi no koto omou to itoshisa de mune ga itai yo"

With just the first two parts of the song everyone startde laughing cause he was out of tune and he was being very dramatic on stage

"I can't believe that Tsubasa-sempai had that kind of voice" Mikan chuckled

Natsume smirked and was laughing realy hard on the inside

"Okay, you can stop now Tsubasa" Misaki demanded

"Now, the very pretty Misaki Harada"

"Hikaru mono to kawaii mono  
Suki na toko wa aikawarazu dakedo  
Yori KUURU de TAFU na no mo  
Kono koro ja taisetsu de

Jidai wa hora konna ni mo  
Utsuri kawari sore na noni  
Namida ga buki da nante nee itsu no hanashi

Kantan ni wa nakanai shi  
Amaete bakari demo nai  
Watashitachi kikazatta dake no  
Ningyo nanka ja nai kara

Moroi toko datte aru shi  
Waratte bakari demo nai  
Tsugou yoku sonzai shiteru wake ja nai koto wo  
Wasurenaide

Chotto mune ga itamu you na

Yoru mo tashika ni aru kedo

Honto kamo ne hito wa hora  
Kizu wo otta sono bun dake  
Yasashiku mo tsuyoku mo nareru tte iu hanashi

wakatta you na kao shite  
subete shihai shita tsumori?  
watashitachi yume bakari miteru ningyo nanka ja naitteba

Mansoku sou na kao shite  
Umaku gomakashita tsumori?  
Sonna ni mo tanjun na ikimono ja nai koto wo  
Oboeteite

Jidai wa hora konna ni mo  
Utsuri kawari sore na noni  
Namida ga buki da nante nee itsu no hanashi

Kantan ni wa nakanai shi  
Amaete bakari demo nai  
Watashitachi kikazatta dake no  
Ningyo nanka ja nai kara

Moroi toko datte aru shi  
Waratte bakari demo nai  
Tsugou yoku sonzai shiteru wake ja nai koto wo  
Wasurenaide

wakatta you na kao shite  
subete shihai shita tsumori?  
watashitachi yume bakari miteru ningyo nanka ja naitteba

Mansoku sou na kao shite  
Umaku gomakashita tsumori?  
Sonna ni mo tanjun na ikimono ja nai koto wo  
Oboeteite"

"Beautiful Misaki-senpai" Yuto complimented

"Thank you Yuto, you see, i'm not as bad as a singer as Tsubasa"

Evryone laughed again...

"Now for the duet you've all been waiting for" Misaki introduced

"Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga" they said in unison

Mikan stood up while Natsume pretended that he didn't hear it

"Come on Nat, please... this is a once in a life time chance... please"

"Fine, but you owe me, big time" Natsume smirked

They went up the stage and got the microphones "You know what to sing Nat, just follow me" Mika nsmiled and dragged him on stage

"kono mama no RIZUMU(rythem) wo KEEP ON de sakari ageru no wa SEAMO to BoA

honto no taisetsu na mono ga mitsukaru to tsuyoku nareru  
sore ga anata no HEY BOY  
DO YOU KNOW LOVE? mochi shitteiru kore ga sou

HEY GIRL kimi to au you ni natte boku no naka de nanka ga kawatte shiite iu nara kokoro yawarakaku natte shika mo keitai yatara naru  
konna tanoshikattanda MEERU(mail) moji futari no kyori wo umaru  
ippai no soushin FORUDA(folder) (watashi no namae bakka) donna monda  
sukitte kimochi tsuyosugi te shimaenai yo  
boku no furoshiki de(afureta bun wa watashi ga) tsutsunde kureru nara makashita  
kata omoi de naku natta toki yorokobi to kowasa PURASU(plus) doki doki ga  
douji ni otozureta koto uta ni suru boku wa kimi wo ROKKU ON(lock on)

repeat

boku ga dekiru saisho de saidai no koto tada ai suru koto da  
kimi no suki yori bai suki mochi yabai kurai tsune ni daiji ni  
aenai ichi nichi fushigi to kimi wo motto suki ni saseru shi  
kimi no hitomi wa mahou no tsue mistumeru boku wa utsuro na kao de hozue  
mabushisugi da YO BABY toki ni biyaku wo furi maki youen ni  
HEY boku ni totte wa takane no hana narabitai kara senobi suru sa  
(HEY BOY sono mama no anata de ii) sou da ne ai wa futari no kotoba  
futari de hitotsu tte koto da

repeat(2x)

deaeta koto ni imi ga aru nara  
kenka suru no mo gikushaku suru no mo kitto imi wa aru

sunao ni nareru kimi to nara kenka shitatte sugu ni hora  
wakari aeru tsunagattenda ze(zutto issho ni ite) gatten da ze  
futari de iru to naze ka anshin maru de BURAPI to ANJII  
sonna BESUTO KAPPURU(best couple) sakari agaru otagai takame au  
BOYS & GIRLS

repeat(2x)"

"thanks for that wonderful performance!!" Everyone clapped there hands and cheered for the two...

Once off the stage Natsume went out the gym towards the sakura tree, he didn't notice Mikan following him ang hotaru snooping around the bushes with Ruka

"Natsu-kun, i'm sorry about that, i wanted to perform with you and i knew you wouldn't have said yes if i didn't do that" she sad as she sat beside Natsume by the trunk of the tree

"hn!"

"You know Natsu-kun, this has been the best night of my life" She said as she put her head on Natsume's shoulder

Natsume looked at her "Why??"

"Beacause i spent it with you and i really enjoyed this... Thank you"

Natsume couldn't take it anymore he pinned her t the trunk and kissed her passionately as his hands snaked around her petite waist and her hands her lost in his hair while in front of them hotaru was taking pictures while ruka was taking a video of it...

* * *

The songs: Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru  
Love and Truth by YUI  
Love song by NEWS  
hey boy hey girl by SEAMO ft. Boa

review please and i hope you liked it...

babyhellTiShy


End file.
